Everytime I close my eyes
by i-luff-rupert
Summary: The gang is back for their 6th year at hogwarts. Their main problem this year however is not Voldemort (that sissy thing? call that a problem?) but a little something called love and hate. But hey opposites attract right? rh, bit of hg
1. The persistence of others

Every time I close my eyes  
  
A/N: hey viewers, first time writer, long time reader. Trying my 'expertise' on a ron/hermione fic, don't know if it'll work but it's worth a try. Hope youz'll enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: Do you think if I say it enough times it'll come true? 'I own Harry Potter, I own Harry Potter...' Nah didn't work. Oh... well  
  
Chapter 1: The persistence of others  
  
Ronald Weasley sat on the end of his bed staring blankly at the opposite wall, which was laden with a bright array of Chuddley Cannons posters, his favourite Quidditch team. To anybody who'd happen to walk into his room, it would appear that Ron was merely studying the plays of the Cannons keeper, trying to get ideas for his first Quiditch match of that year, but you see, this was all just an illusion. He was actually lost in though, thinking about a particular brown bushy haired someone who he hadn't seen since the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In fact, he was so lost in though that he didn't realize that a pretty little red haired girl was standing behind him holding up a bright orange pillow.   
  
'Ouch! Hey! Ginny! Why in the bloody hell did you do that for?' Ron yelled out, obviously annoyed at the fact that his sister had entered his room without knocking and, as if adding insult to injury, throwing a pillow at his head.  
  
'Aw. . . come on Ron, I'm sorry I interrupted your dream of Hermione, but you know what, in her absence I should like to say, "Ron, don't swear"!' the red haired girl replied a smile playing on her lips.   
  
'Shut it Ginny! Don't you have anything better to do, like de-gnoming the garden or writing to one Harry Potter?' Ron exclaimed. This time the smile was on his lips.  
  
'Oh no, actually I've finished de-gnoming and Harry hadn't replied to my last letter yet so I'm still waiting', Ginny replied.  
  
She was too fast for him.  
  
'Ah. . . right, whatever Ginny. Now do you mind, I haven't finished packing yet and if mum finds out she'll be yelling at me till we board the train', Ron said steering Ginny towards the door.  
  
'Ronnikins, I know your not packing. Why don't you just tell Hermione that you like her already! I'm getting really sick of this. If you don't tell her this year I swear I will', Ginny retorted but allowed Ron to push her out the door.  
  
'How many times Ginny. . . I DON'T LIKE HERMIONE! She's my best friend along with Harry alright!?' Ron was fuming. Seems like he got out of the wrong side of the bed that morning, so Ginny decided to back down while its not too late. An angry Weasley was never good.  
  
'Yeah, I'm sorry Ron', she said, her smile disappearing, 'But just to let you know Hermione owled me this morning. . .' that smile was back.  
  
'Wadshesay?' Ron spat out, a bit too quickly.  
  
'Ron, you're suppose to be packing. . . remember', Ginny replied as she walked down the rickety stairs out of sight.  
  
Ron let out an angry growl and slammed the door shut, which seemed to be a signal to the ghoul upstairs to drop a few pipes on to the attic floor.  
  
-------------------  
  
'Ron! Stop craning your neck like that. You look like a blimin' giraffe', Harry Potter said as he pushed his best friend towards the steaming Hogwarts Express, 'I'm sure Hermione will be here soon'.  
  
'I'm not looking for Hermione Harry, just. . . um. . . seeing mum and dad off. And what's a giraffe anyway?' Ron asked as he finally dropped his gaze and lifted his trunk from his trolley and onto the train floor.  
  
'Ah... never mind. Anyway I thought you were angry at Hermione for not coming over the Burrow for the summer holidays?' Harry asked.  
  
'Yeah. I am'  
  
'Well, didn't she have a good excuse? I mean it's not really compulsory for her to go right? I don't want you guys fighting like a married couple again this year... like every other year.'  
  
'We don't fight that much. Who's side are you on anyway Harry? And besides, I hardly think vacationing to Bulgaria is a good reason'  
  
'Ron, need I remind you that she was vacationing with her parents?'  
  
'Harry I know but need I remind you that Bulgaria is the home of one Viktor Krum and I don't think he'll pass up the chance of seeing her again'  
  
'C'mon Ron, they're just friends and anyhow, why do you care where she goes and whom she meets in her spare time?' Harry asked. Then, a sly smile appeared on his face 'Wait...you're not. . . jealous are you?' he mocked, emphasising the last few words.  
  
'Harry, your starting to sound like my sister. Don't hang around her too much. I've said it before and I'll say it again... I don't like Hermione okay? Bloody hell, what do I have to do to get it through that thick skull of yours Potter', Ron exclaimed shaking his head.  
  
He's so stubborn when it comes to Hermione Harry though, so he left it at that.  
  
'Okay Ron, well we better get these in the train and wait for Hermoine inside'  
  
'Yeah, ok'. 


	2. Harry's opinions

Every time I close my eyes  
  
A/N:   
  
Disclaimer: Come off it! I'll never be that talented. JK owns it all!  
  
Chapter 2:   
  
Harry and Ron were walking down the hallway of the Hogwarts Express looking for an empty compartment.  
  
'This is getting harder and harder every year. There're a lot of kids now don't you think? It's a wonder how we all fit in here', Harry said after squeezing past a fourth year and ducking for what looked like a football.  
  
'I guess this'll have to do', Ron sighed opening a compartment door and revealing a laughing Ginny and worried looking Neville.  
  
'What is that suppose to mean Ron?' Ginny called out.  
  
'Nothing, Ginny. What's the matter with you Neville?' Ron asked, not really that concerned. He knew Neville had probably lost his toad, Trevor again.  
  
'It's Trevor. I can't find him. He must have snuck off when I was loading my trunk in the overhead compartment. Hermione's already said she's going to look for him while she's doing her prefect duties', Neville said, almost in tears.  
  
'So she's here then? I suppose I should do my duties as well. Um. . . I've gotta find Seamus first though, ask him to borrow his new which broomstick magazine. . . yeah. So, I'll see you guys later,' Ron yelled as he closed the compartment door shut.  
  
'Yeah right. Go find Seamus? More like look for Hermione and drool over her when she's not looking', Ginny told Harry and they shared a laugh.  
  
They then turned their attention back to a now sobbing Neville.  
  
'Ah. . . sorry Neville. I'm sure we'll find Trevor somewhere, we always do', Harry couldn't help feeling sorry for Neville.  
  
Ginny nodded in agreement.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Harry, Ginny and Neville passed time by telling each other what they did during the summer holidays. Harry was about to tell them what happened when he accompanied Dudley to the gym when the door slid open and a girl with bushy brown hair appeared at the entrance.  
  
'Harry! You're here!' she yelled the slightly flustered look on her face disappearing.  
  
She went over and pulled her best friend into a hug.  
  
'Good to see you too Hermione', Harry said, slightly surprised at her quick entrance.  
  
She pulled out of the hug and turned to look at Neville.   
  
'I'm sorry Neville, I couldn't find Trevor. I'd certainly like to give a kiss to whoever finds him cause that toad is a bother to find', she said, huffing.  
  
Then, she turned back and gazed around as if scanning the room for someone.  
  
'Sorry Hermione, he's out doing his "prefect duties". I'm sure he'll be back soon though', Harry said with a smile, realising what, oh no, who, Hermione was looking for.  
  
'What do you mean Harry?' Hermione asked innocently as she walked over to the window.  
  
Harry merely shook his head. She's as stubborn as he is, he thought.  
  
'Anyway, how was your summer holidays Harry? I hope you're getting along more with your aunt and uncle. My holidays were. . .' Harry didn't get to hear how her holidays went however, because just then the youngest Weasley boy slid open the compartment door holding out a large, ugly looking toad.  
  
'Trevor!' Neville yelled seizing his pet from Ron's grip and sat back down petting it softly.  
  
'Thought I'd never find him. Then I heard a girl scream, first year I suppose. Turns out Trevor was sitting on top of one of her chocolate frogs', Ron smiled his trademark smile looking towards Harry and Ginny.  
  
Then his gaze shifted to the girl standing beside them. She was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt that clung to her perfect body and faded blue jeans. Hermione was still as beautiful as he remembered her to be.  
  
'Hey Ron', she said smiling shyly.  
  
'Hi Hermione. So how was your summer holiday?' he mentally kicked himself for asking that question.  
  
'It was alright. You?' she asked looking slightly uneasy.  
  
'Yeah, alright.'  
  
Silence  
  
'Um. . . Hermione. I think you owe Ron a kiss', Harry blurted out with a big grin on his face breaking the silence.  
  
'What?!' Ron and Hermione cried out in unison.  
  
'Well before you said that you'd give whoever finds Trevor a kiss cause he's such a bother to look for. And well, I guess its just a coincidence but. . . ' he finished, pointing a finger casually at Ron, 'right Ginny?' he added as if not wanting to put all the blame on himself if his plan backfires.  
  
Again, Ginny simply nodded, mouth slightly open.  
  
Score one to the boy who lived.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked around obviously confused and flushing so hard it looked like they were running a fever.   
  
'Erm. . . '  
  
'Ah. . . '  
  
Goal achieved!  
  
'Look, sorry guys. . . I have. . . um. . . still got some unfinished duties to sort out', Ron finally said. 'I guess I'll see you all later. And um. . . I think I'll have a raincheck on that kiss 'Mione', he added rushing out of the compartment door in a flash.  
  
Well, I hope you guys like it so far.   
  
Reviews are much appreciated! Please? Thanks! 


	3. Fluttering eyes and annoying Gryffindors

Every time I close my eyes  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
-missmetallic: yeh, I get wat ya mean. I'll take wat you said in consideration. I do think that there should be other characters involved... I'll try my best! Thanks   
  
-Fuzzy Wuzzy Slipperz!: aw... thanks for the review. I'm sure everything will turn out great for both of them but only after a few more mishaps...  
  
-mypaperheart: thanks! I'm trying to make it fluffy and original... at the same time.  
  
-Mortari: hmmm... icecream with chocolate, sugar and cherry on top... hehe. Thanks for the review. I'll try to update as soon as I can for every chapter.  
  
And so, without further ado.  
  
Disclaimer: Only in my sweet, sweet imagination.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ron's point of view  
  
I hardly think that was necessary.  
  
Nobody knows about my secret crush on my best friend (no not Harry, are you sick?) but maybe Harry's caught on... but still if he has, I really don't think he should voice it out in front of everyone like that, especially when that particular someone I have a crush on is standing right there!  
  
Damn Harry and his opinions, he should learn to keep it to himself.  
  
But. . . what was that about though? I have a funny feeling something happened before I came into the compartment and I'm guessing it has something to do with Neville's toad (duh!).  
  
'Bloody Trevor', I muttered as my forehead slammed against a cabin door.   
  
Not such a good idea, doesn't help at all I can tell you that.  
  
Then I heard giggling, I guessed it was coming from inside the cabin. I looked up and peered through the glass door and found some girls - probably fourth years - chattering and laughing away. They took one look at me, waved and fluttered their eyelashes in a flirtatious manner.  
  
Well, what's a guy to do but smile and wave back, which was what I did. That seemed to make everything worse though because they proceeded to giggling shrilly again.  
  
What's up with the girls today? Have they been injected with an extra dose of hormones or something? They've been acting extra friendly towards me since I got on the train. . . no wait, since I crossed the barrier from platform 9 3/4. Sure Ginny said that I look more like a buffed up Quidditch player now than an extra tall walking broomstick, but as a rule I don't really listen to any of her comments, I think she was being rather biased.   
  
And sure I have spent most of the summer practicing my goal keeping skills in the forest clearing near our house and as a consequence had to wake up extra early to go jogging (I've never actually understood this concept of muggle exercise, but I used this time to think about other stuff) and a few push ups and sit ups here and there, oh, not to mention those hours I spent doing heavy lifting for Fred and George, but that's about it.   
  
Actually, once, when I flexed in front of the mirror (I only did it once I swear) I realized -for the first time - that Ginny was right. I did kinda pack in a few bulks here and there, but apart from that I don't think I've changed at all.   
  
Not exactly the opinion of the rest of the train though.   
  
I chose to ignore this and continued to walk up the long dimly lit hallway of the Hogwarts Express. As I passed the compartments, I could just make out the dark Grey coloured sky outside. Of course, almost always rains when we're on the train  
  
I finally stumbled upon a compartment filled with familiar faces.   
  
'Hey mate, how's it going?' Seamus, a sandy haired boy with a thick Irish accent asked me with a smile.   
  
'Yeah, I'm fine thanks', I replied. Sooo not true though.  
  
'Hiya Ron', I heard Lavander say from the right hand corner of the cabin.   
  
I looked over at her and Parvati. Like the rest they smiled and fluttered their eyelashes as if something large and uncomfortable were in their eyes.   
  
'Merlin!' I thought. 'Not them too'. I walked over and sat as far from them as possible without them thinking that I was being a prick.   
  
Seamus eyed me with disgust.  
  
'Hey. . . not my fault', I thought.  
  
'Ah. . . by the way Ron', Dean Thomas, another boy from my year, started, 'Hermione was here before. She was asking if we've seen you, maybe you should go look for her', he smiled.  
  
Seamus smiled too, while Parvati and Lavander sported repulsed faces.  
  
'Yeah, I already talked to her', I did not really want to get into this conversation right now.   
  
'Good, so you can stay and chat with us a bit longer then,' Parvati said, smiling again.  
  
'Yeah sure,' I sighed as Parvati and Lavander flapped their lashes yet again. I tried to concentrate hard on the conversation at hand, hoping against hope that neither Seamus nor Dean would flutter their eyelashes anytime soon.   
  
------------------------------------  
  
Hermione's point of view  
  
Well, really, that was embarrassing. As much as I would've liked to follow Harry's suggestion and kissed Ron right then and there, doing that in front of my group of friends would just ensure me torture for the rest of the year.  
  
Of course, trust Harry to voice his opinions.  
  
Hearing a cough, I was finally awaken from my trance and realized that I was still standing, rooted to the spot, staring at the space Ron had been just seconds before.   
  
Shaking my head a bit, I sat back down and placed my elbows to my knees then covered my eyes with the palm of my hands.   
  
Just when I was getting comfortable in this position, I felt eyes upon me. I tilted my head up a bit and found that the three Gryffindors were sitting down on the opposite bench staring at me, a broad grin plastered across each of their faces.  
  
'What?' I asked them, a bit forcefully.  
  
'Nothing', they all said nonchalantly, still with the freaky smile.  
  
So immature.  
  
Rolling my eyes, I stood up again and pulled my brown rucksack from the overhead compartment. I took out 'Expert Transfiguration' and opened it at a page I had book marked last night.   
  
Hey, if they were going to talk nonsense, I might as well just make the most of this trip and read so that I can keep that stupid git out of my mind.  
  
Oops, scratch that last part out. I was meant to say, 'and keep up with school work'.   
  
I know what you guys are thinking, and no. Ron is my best friend and only that. I've never looked at him any other way. . . really. . .   
  
Ok, enough of this. Just look forward to what's coming up this year.   
  
Hm. . . I wonder who the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is. . . I thought ignoring the still smiling faces of Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. 


	4. Meeting the ferret

Every time I close my eyes  
  
A/N: Sorry it'd taken me ages to update cause I've got exams at the mo'. It's the holidays soon here so it's just a matter of time before I can update everyday again...I hope.   
  
Thanks to all who've reviewed anyways.   
  
Disclaimer: Nop. Still don't own it.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
'This is getting ridiculous', Harry whispered under his breath so that Ginny, who was sitting casually beside him, was the only one who could hear.  
  
Across from them Hermione was explaining to Neville the proper uses of unicorn horn.  
  
'Yeah, I know', she whispered back.   
  
They both gave Hermione a smile when she looked up at them suspiciously. She turned back to Neville when she realised she wasn't going to get any answers.  
  
'That's it I'm going to look for him', Ginny finally said frustrated.  
  
She started to stand up but Harry put his hand on her shoulder and whispered, 'I'll do it. You stay here and keep Hermione distracted. I don't think she knows that Ron's still angry with her for not coming to the Burrow'.  
  
Ginny stared at him.   
  
He flushed a little as he realised he was still holding on to Ginny's shoulder.  
  
'So. . . I'll be back in a few', Harry finally as he took his hand off her shoulder and stood up.  
  
She nodded.   
  
'Harry, where are you going?' Hermione looked up from her conversation, still looking a bit wary.  
  
'Oh. . . Um. . . just going to the loo', he uttered and rushed off down the hall.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Harry could only hope that his confrontation with Ron was as easy as going to the bathroom. Turns out, he was half right.  
  
As he neared the end of the hallway, Harry heard a faint but familiar voice cracking a joke.  
  
'And the man said "mate that was my cow your talking 'bout"'  
  
Loud laughter filled his ears as Harry opened the door to the compartment.   
  
'Harry, mate. Nice to grace us with your presence', Seamus greeted him with a big smile.  
  
'Hi guys, how are you all doing? Well. . . sorry to rush off like this, but I just came by to borrow your star performer. I need a word with him', he said quite hastily, trying to avoid any further conversation.  
  
He led Ron out of the cabin and into the serene hallway.   
  
'What's up mate? You just ruined the second part of my joke', Ron said clapping Harry on the back quite vigorously.  
  
'Look Ron, why don't you stop being a git and talk to Hermione', Harry said, rubbing his shoulder, trying to be as direct as possible.   
  
Ron, having been taken aback by this statement stared at him for a few seconds, and then smiled.  
  
'Harry, I know you're just trying to be a best friend and everything but there's plenty of time to talk to Hermione when we're back at school. As for now though', he paused 'I think its time we get into our school robes. Looks like we're nearly there', Ron made for their compartment but then stopped abruptly.  
  
'Um. . . Harry, any chance you could sneak into the compartment and grab me my robes?' Ron added with a smile.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Harry's point of view  
  
The ride to front doors was silent enough, which was really weird. Well, not really. Of course Ron still wasn't talking and I guess Hermione had figured out something was wrong because she hadn't said a word either.   
  
As we approached the gates and jumped out of the carriage (those thestrals still give me the creeps but I guess they were better than I had first though) the face I was dreading to see emerged from the oak front doors.   
  
His timing is so precise it's alarming.  
  
'Potty and Weasel has finally arrived', announced the white pointy-faced boy in front of me, still flanked by his overgrown cronies Crabbe and Goyle. He turned to Ron, 'actually, you know Weasley, I though you wouldn't be at school this year, what with your dad being in that "accident" and all. How your family can afford to keep you in school is a mystery to me. Your father was away from work for so long I heard they actually replaced him with a troll. Of course, I happen to think that they should've kept the troll instead'.  
  
Ron surprisingly remained quiet staring at the ground, though his face crunched up and his ears turned bright red.   
  
'Be quiet Malfoy. You should wipe that proud tone out of your voice. You of all people should know why, seeing as though you know a lot of what happened last year', Hermione stated. I could tell she was annoyed. Really annoyed.  
  
Malfoy's smile vanished instantly, looking at hermione with loathing. I thought he was going to back away, but then that familiar evil grin started spreading across his face.  
  
'Of course I do. That's why you should be cautious Granger. I'm sure Potter and Weasley won't like to see anything terrible happen to you, though, I cant say the same for myself'.  
  
That's the last straw, I thought. Taking about Hermione like that and joking about Mr. Weasley's accident, 'why I otta. . .' but somebody got to him before me.  
  
'Look ferret, its one thing mocking and insulting me and Harry, but its another taking about Hermoine like that', Ron spat out as he rushed up to Malfoy and pinned him on the now closed double doors.  
  
Yeah, you tell him Ron. . . I thought. Oh, hold on, did he just say what I though he said? Hey! If you're going to say something so inconsiderate don't include me in it. Next time I need my ego boosted I definitely won't come to you.   
  
Small crowds of kids were now crowding around the front steps trying to see what the whole commotion was about.  
  
Realising that the teachers might be wondering why there is a lull in the arrival of the students in the great hall, I made to pry Ron off Malfoy when suddenly, the door flew open and a professor with long black hair tied in a tight bun and pursed lips burst outside. Malfoy, who was still held against the door by Ron, fell backwards with a thud and landed right on professor McGonigall's feet.   
  
'Hmph!' she managed to exclaim. 'Now, ignoring the thumping sensation in both my feet I would like to ask all of you to please file quickly towards the great hall this instant', I could tell she was trying very hard not to jinx us all to high heaven 'and Mr. Malfoy, if you don't mind, kindly get off my feet thank you!'  
  
Malfoy got up still a bit shaken, rubbing his backside and complaining all the while. He glanced back at us as Crabbe and Goyle again took their place on either side.   
  
Ron, meanwhile, had calmed down a bit, owing to the fact I guess, of professor Mcgonigall being there. He nevertheless, eyed Malfoy menacingly.  
  
'Now you four', continued professor Mcgonigall as the crowds of students started to disappear, 'I expected better of you. You're all sixth year students and should act like one. I will see you all in my office after dinner. Now inside', she said as she ushered us into the foyer. Malfoy gave a grunt of understanding then headed towards the great hall with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
We started to follow them after a few seconds but halfway there professor Mcgonnigal called out from the foot of the marble stair case, 'Mr. Weasley, please control your anger. As much as I would like to see Mr. Malfoy being punished I'm afraid its not your job to do so', she hesitated as if not wanting to say something but finally added 'not in front of others anyway', she gave them a feeble smile then proceeded to walk up the staircase to wait for the arrival of the first years.   
  
I turned around to quickly make my way into the great hall and found Ron already by the door. He hastily passed the Hufflepuff table and took a seat between Dean and Seamus (who started to ask him questions I presume).  
  
Hermione stood stunned, slowly turned, gave me a sideward glance as if asking me what the heck just happened, then walked hurriedly towards the Gryffindor table, sitting herself beside Ginny.   
  
As I stopped in front of the great hall doors to examine the sight in front of me I couldn't help but feel that this year, the prospect of watching the progress (or in this case draw back) of Ron and Hermione's relationship would be much scarier than the thought of facing death eaters and their full powered master.   
  
----------------------------  
  
Yes!  
  
Please if you care  
  
Click the button right there!  
  
Lolz... thanks for reading. 


	5. Love's just 'round the corner, right?

Every time I close my eyes  
  
A/N: Again, thanks to all who've reviewed. I'm still trying to sort out how the whole thing will come together but I'm basically nearly there. Anyways, have fun reading.   
  
Disclaimer: J.K rules cause she owns Harry Potter!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
'... and Mr. Filch has reminded me yet again that there is a new list of items forbidden to be set out in the school grounds, which unfortunately includes almost all of Wizard Weasley Whizzes merchandise. These can be view on the posted notice outside his office', Dumbledore calmly exclaimed and smiled over the fit of giggles erupting at the mention of Wizard Weasley Whizzes.   
  
'I would also like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Beau', he pointed to a very pretty blonde haired professor sitting in between Professor McGonagall and Snape.   
  
Both Harry's and Ron's mouths dropped, and so too did half of the students in the great hall. They didn't seem to have noticed her sitting there when they arrived. There was a moment's silence as the students tried to take it in. Dumbledore must have noticed this awkwardness and started to clap enthusiastically, everybody else followed with as much gusto. She smiled warmly to all of them then turned back to face Dumbledore. Ron mouthed a 'wow' towards Harry, who nodded in agreement.   
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes at the boys' reactions and whispered to Ginny 'doesn't she seem a bit young to you? I mean, she looks like she's the same age as Percy!'  
  
'Yeah, Hermione, I know what you mean', Ginny replied, eying the new professor carefully, 'do you think she's a veela? I mean, with how these boys are acting it seems like she is', she added as she looked around the bustling hall.  
  
She was quite right. Almost all of the boys present were either wide-eyed and drooling or smiling at her with this sort of misty glaze in their eyes. Even Draco Malfoy seemed to have been hit with whatever charm she possessed because he was ignoring Pansy's ranting and was in the process of straightening his robes while looking glossy eyed towards the new professor at the staff table.   
  
After the loud roaring and clapping had stopped (courtesy of the boys) Dumbledore finished 'And so, without further ado, let's eat!'   
  
'About time', Ron exclaimed, who seemed to have finally come to his senses, as plates full of delicious food appeared before their very eyes.   
  
Ron's Point of view  
  
Yeah, well that was fair I guess. Needless to say, I would have been happier to see Malfoy get more than two weeks worth of detention with Filch. Maybe get expelled or better yet, have a spell go badly wrong resulting in him living as a dung beetle for the rest of his life. . . well I can hope cant I? Bloody McGonagall, must she give me a whole week's worth of detention?  
  
'Ron, hey Ron wait a sec!' Harry called out from somewhere behind me. I'm really not in the mood. Oh well, I guess I can talk to him about that new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher... wow, she was hot!  
  
'What do you want Harry?' I asked in what I thought was an annoying tone of voice.   
  
'Well, what's the rush? We're only going to Gryffindor tower', Harry replied, smiling.  
  
I just rolled my eyes at this statement.  
  
'Hey, why don't we go see Hagrid? He'd be quite happy to see us', he continued.  
  
'Yeah, whatever', I'd just rather go along with him than object. It'd be so much more easier. Plus if I went to the common room, a certain I-cant-go-to-your-house-cause-I'm-going-for-a-holiday-in-Bulgaria person would be there.   
  
'Great', he patted me on the back and turned me back round towards the marble staircase.   
  
As we exited the castle I had a funny feeling Harry didn't really intend to go and visit Hagrid. After a few minutes, I realized I was right.   
  
'Um... Harry. Did Hagrid move his cabin to the other side of the castle or have you just forgotten the way?' I asked as we turned towards the opposite direction, away from Hagrid's cabin.  
  
'Ron, after going there for about a hundred times do you think I'd forget where it is?' he answered.   
  
'Well, where we going then?'  
  
'You see Ron, I thought I'd talk to you for a bit. You know, just us guys. We didn't really get to do a lot of talking during the holidays and all'.  
  
'Ginny made you do this didn't she? Harry, she's a bad influence she is', I couldn't believe that Harry would listen to Ginny, of all people.  
  
I'm sure this is going to be an interesting first day back.  
  
-------------------------  
  
'So Ginny, how was your summer?' Hermione asked the youngest Weasley as they slowly exited from the gradually emptying great hall.  
  
'Well, you know. It's all the same really. Fred and George reeking havoc once or twice a day, trying to invent more stuff. Mum's gone mental! They said to just put up with them for a few more months cause they're going to get their own place soon, which is sad really. Percy's moved and well... I don't want to talk about it. Um... hey guess what? Bill's got himself a girl friend'.  
  
'Really?' Hermione turned to Ginny in shock. 'Who? Did he tell you?'  
  
'Nah. He said he doesn't want her to meet us yet, don't want to be put off or something', Ginny laughed.  
  
'I kinda agree with him. You Weasleys cause a lot of trouble', Hermione smiled.  
  
'Of course we do! It comes with the territory', they both laughed heartedly.   
  
'Speaking of Weasleys in trouble... how was...um... Ron in the holidays?' Hermione asked cautiously.   
  
'Oh... right, Ron. Well, he was great. Going out all the time, having fun, helping Fred and George at their store, helping mum and me around the house... yeah', Ginny replied sarcastically, though Hermione didn't seem to have noticed.  
  
'Really? He was having fun and everything? Well, took it better than I expected', Hermione replied.  
  
'Hermione are you kidding me? Of course he wasn't having fun, I was only being sarcastic! The only one thing, which I said that was true was him helping Fred and George out. He was miserable', Ginny retorted.  
  
'Right... well, he should've studied then, instead of sulking in his room all day'.  
  
'Hermione look, I'm a girl and one of your closest friends, do you think I don't know that you like my brother?'  
  
Ginny, don't be ridiculous, of course I don't like your brother. He's...an egotistical, self-centered, quidditch loving git. We're complete opposites Ginny.'  
  
'So? Opposites attract don't they?' Ginny said.  
  
'Yeah, only works for magnets not people', Hermione uttered.  
  
'Sooo not true Hermione. Why don't you just admit that you love Ron? It'd only make things easier you know', Ginny replied smiling at her friend.  
  
'How would that make things easier Ginny? And besides, say that I do like your brother, I'd have no chance. Remember at the Yule Ball, he was looking for the prettiest girl that he could take. Got what he wanted didn't he'.  
  
'No. Trust me Hermione, he didn't'.   
  
'Yeah, well how do you know about love anyway Gin? Kind of hard to define don't you think? And even harder to look for' Hermione said.  
  
'Well, of course it'd be hard to find. But you won't know... Maybe love is just around the corner', Ginny replied, smiling.  
  
'Question is... which one?' Hermione said also smiling.  
  
'Well, guess we'll find out', Ginny answered as they neared end of the hall and heard voices talking around the corner.  
  
Harry and Ron appeared looking perplexed.   
  
'Looks like it's this one', Ginny whispered as she looked from a shocked Hermione to a confused Ron.

--------------

Thanks for reading... now review! Please?


	6. Time for plan B

Every time I close my eyes  
  
A/N: Sorry if its taking me ages to update. Again it's because of my exams, but don't worry i'll try my best to give youz updates as soon as I can.   
  
Thanks to all who've reviewed:   
  
PaulaS, missmetalic (thanks again!), Mortari (also, many thanks!), genieinabottle22, Broken Rain, Shinyu, Shakaku Gekkani, Mistress Dark and wolvesm0on.   
  
You guys make me write on!   
  
Oh... and sorry if there were some mistakes in the last chapter, just been writing at night and I get really sleepy after studying so couldn't be bothered to proof read.

::: note: those in " " are thoughts of the characters.  
  
Disclaimer: Well, really, do I have to? Youz all know I don't own any of this...  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
'Look mate, its just that we think your taking this too far. You should really talk to Hermione. I mean, she didn't do anything Ron.' Harry said as him and Ron strode past the same tree for about the tenth time that night.  
  
'Harry, I will talk to her ok. Can we drop this? Stop making such a big fuss.'  
  
'Ron, your making the fuss mate. Well... I know that she misses you and all. You haven't talked to her since the train, and even that was just a second', Harry paused then breathed out loud 'why don't you just admit that you like her and get it over with... and' he said as Ron started to open his mouth to protest '... don't say that you don't like her cause Ron, I'm the boy who lived! I know stuff...'  
  
Ron hesitated. Telling Harry would be a big mistake, but then again not telling him would be a bigger one.  
  
'Ok, look Harry, if you promise not to tell anyone I'll tell you the truth alright? Not even mum. She'd go all weird and start talking to me about... stuff', Ron sighed.  
  
'Don't need to promise anything cause everybody knows already but yeah sure'  
  
Ron either ignored this answer or just didn't hear it because he just went on 'alright, I admit it... I...'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'... I... ahem...'  
  
'Come on Ron, what are you afraid of? It's just me, Harry Potter, your best friend.'  
  
'Harry would you give me a minute, I'm still trying to register it in my head. I'm all confused!'  
  
Harry sniggered and put his arm round his best friend's shoulder. 'You know Ron, they say that confusion is the first sign of falling in love'.  
  
'Harry what are you playing at? I just fancy Hermione, I don't love her!' Ron blurted out, frustrated.  
  
'Well there you go Ron. At least I've made you admit one thing. Now if you can only say that to Hermione'  
  
'The hell I will. Harry do you know what she'll do to me if I tell her? She'd tell me to go to the library and look up what a 'crush' means, make me write 2 rolls of parchment about it and then laugh in my face! I can't possibly handle that sort of rejection. Remember Fleur in fourth year? I just asked her to the dance and I already went mental about it'.  
  
'Ah... yes! Of course', Harry smiled broadly.  
  
'Harry, it was not only I that got rejected remember? Or do you want me to go to more detail?' Ron laughed.   
  
'Ok Ron I think I've got the idea. So, you and Hermione huh? Doesn't it seem better for it to be out in the open?  
  
'No, not really because this means that you'd be teasing me whenever she's around and Harry I don't want you getting any ideas but that won't help me at all.'  
  
'Don't worry Ron, you can trust me with your secret. As much as you can trust me with your life!'  
  
'Well, that's reassuring' Ron muttered.  
  
-----------------------  
  
The sky was growing darker by the second when Harry and Ron decided to take their lengthy and private conversation indoors.  
  
As they neared the end of the hall and about to turn the corner to Gryffindor tower, they heard familiar voices growing nearer.  
  
Ginny and Hermione appeared around the corner looking quite shocked. Ginny whispered something under her breath then said smiling wildly 'oh, hey Harry, Ron. Where did you guys get up to?'  
  
'Oh, Ron and I just had a...uh...manly talk. You know. Guy stuff', Harry winked at Ginny.  
  
'Ah... right'. Ginny replied smiling slightly.  
  
There was silence in which the only sound to be heard was Peeves laughing heartedly at something in the floor upstairs and then some girls screaming.   
  
'Right. Uh... Harry. Do you mind helping me with this potions essay that Snape made us do during the holidays? I think he expects it to be done by tomorrow', Ginny started, breaking the silence.  
  
'Yeah sure Ginny', Harry replied, getting the hint.  
  
'I'll go too. I can help', Ron said putting his shoulders around Ginny 'so what's this essay bout?'  
  
'Ah... no you won't. I've seen your grades for potion Ron and I think Snape can only handle one failing Weasley at a time. Come on Harry', she said as she pulled Harry towards the direction of the library.   
  
'Well, we know why those guys want to be alone', Ron said, his back still facing Hermione.  
  
Again, there was an awkward silence.  
  
'Ok... I guess I'd just turn in for the evening then', Ron uttered. He turned and tried hard not to catch Hermione's gaze. As he sauntered past her and started for the portrait of the Fat Lady, he felt a hand grip his own. All the blood rushed to his brain and his heart pounded a hundred miles an hour.  
  
'Ron wait', Hermione whispered.  
  
"Oh, no please don't say we need to talk... please don't say we need to talk", Ron thought.  
  
'I think we need to sort some things out'  
  
"Great! Same difference"  
  
'Uh... what do you mean?' Ron asked still avoiding her gaze.  
  
'Ron... about not going to your house in the summer holidays...'  
  
'Oh... that? Hey 'mione it's alright', what a lie!  
  
'No Ron it's not. I know that you're angry because I went to Bulgaria for the holidays but it wasn't my idea you know. My parents really wanted to go...'  
  
'Look Hermione, I said its fine ok', Again with the lying! Why do I have to lie to her, but then again, I cant possibly say 'I know its not alright Hermione. You should've just stayed at the burrow with me instead. I don't want those bloody Bulgarian hands on you!' Ron thought.   
  
'Ron! You're not even listening!' Hermione snapped now furious. 'Fine! You know what? I was going to tell you this nicely but since your being such a git about it I'll just tell you...that...that...'  
  
'What Hermione? Well spit it out! You cant say that I don't listen now can you?' Ron snapped back.  
  
'Viktor asked me out again while I was in Bulgaria and I said yes!' Hermione shouted.  
  
Ron's eyes widened and his jaw dropped for the second time that evening.  
  
'He... what? And you...' Ron stammered.  
  
"Ok remain calm. You can't show her that your... your jealous or... or angry, she'll catch on! Right, new tactic then! Pretend you don't care... alright."  
  
'Well - that's good for you... Her-mi-o-ne. I hope you guys have fun and... stuff', Ron said through gritted teeth.  
  
'You're... you're not angry?' Hermione asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
'Course not. Why'd you ask?'  
  
'Nothing... well, I guess that's all sorted then', "Looks like that plan did not work out as good as I had planned, he did not get jealous at all, all right time for plan B Hermione"

'Yup. So, shall we, go to the common room I mean.'  
  
'Yes. Sure', Hermione replied as Ron lead her back up the corridor and towards Gryffindor tower.


	7. Things work both ways

Every time I close my eyes  
  
A/N: I'm really, really really sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've had exams which sucked so I had to spend practically all my time studying.

Anyway, thanks to all who've continued to review. I understand that the story is kinda running slow but please, these chapters are here for a reason and if I don't write about these scenes the story won't make sense (well... for me it won't... i dnt know about you intelligent readers out there :) ) so yeah... it'll start becoming interesting soon so yeah... thanks again!   
  
Disclaimer: Ah... if only...  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
'Longbottom, can't you read or did you just happen to glue your eyes shut? It states clearly on the board that two Jobberknoll feathers are needed for the Veritaserum potion, not three!' Snape sneered standing in front of Neville's cauldron. 'It's suppose to be a clear blue in color. Fix it Longbottom or I'll use it on you next lesson. Now!'   
  
'Ye...yes professor', Neville stammered as he looked around widely for someone to help him.  
  
'Now, next week I will test a student's Veritaserum on him or herself so be prepared!'   
  
'Please professor, I've read that using a Veritaserum potion on a student is forbidden unless...' Hermione started as Snape uncorked a few bottles and handed it out to the students.  
  
'Unless you get permission from the ministry, and I have done so Miss Granger. I've even gone as far as asking Professor Dumbledore so if you have finished telling me how to do my job, fill in that bottle before I use that serum on you and we find out what kind of secrets a little muggle girl holds', Snape said rather quietly as his lips curled menacingly.  
  
Hermione flushed a deep scarlet as she ladled some of her clear blue potion into the bottle.  
  
'Easy Ron. You can't afford another detention', Harry whispered when he saw Ron's clutching knuckles go white with anger.   
  
'Yeah', Ron mumbled.  
  
'Class dismissed', Snape shouted over the bustling of the students.  
  
They didn't need telling twice. After packing up their books and clearing their cauldrons the class exited the classroom smugly. As usual, only the Slytherins (who the Gryffindors unfortunately shared Potions with again) seemed to have found the class very amusing.   
  
'Miss-know-it-all strikes again', Malfoy shouted as he passed Harry, Ron and Hermione. 'I don't suppose you'd like to tell us one of you deep dark secrets would you Granger? Or do we have to slip in a drop or two of that potion in your pumpkin juice', he roared with laughter accompanied by the rest of the Slytherin gang.  
  
'Know what Malfoy? Maybe I could use it on you and see what kind of mysteries a son of a death eater possess', Hermione said smiling.  
  
Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her. He looked as if he was about to say something but hesitated as Ron and Harry stepped forward. He gave them one last menacing look then walked off towards the front doors.   
  
'Well, we'd better get going if we want to be in time for Defence Against the Dark Arts', Ron said still staring as Malfoys retreating figure.  
  
'Yeah, suppose', Harry replied.  
  
-------------------------  
  
'Wow! That was a great lesson wouldn't you say?' Ron exclaimed after the class finished their last Defence Against the Dark Arts class on Friday afternoon.   
  
'You only think that was great because Professor Beau asked you if you'd like to volunteer as her partner so she can show the class how to avoid curses without a wand', Hermione retorted as they moved towards the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
'Yeah, was worth it though wasn't it?' Ron replied smiling wildly. Harry beamed mischievously and nodded in agreement.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes and adjusted the weight of her backpack to the other shoulder.  
  
'Hermione, your not taking extra classes again this year are you?' Ron asked watching her struggle with her bulging bag.  
  
'Don't be silly Ron of course I'm not. I've just started studying in preparation for our N.E.W.T.s' Hermione responded now taking a few books out of her bag.  
  
'But Hermione, our N.E.W.Ts aren't until next year! Oh, here, let me get that for you', Ron said groaning at the weight of her books.  
  
'Thanks Ron. Well, there's no better time to start studying than this year. You two should start studying too if you want to pass next year. I heard the exams are quite hard, especially you Harry, if you want to be an Auror', Hermione stated with an air of confidence in her voice.  
  
'Hermione, we've got other things to worry about for this year, like quidditch maybe! Hey by the way Harry, do you know who our captain is for this year? McGonnagall hasn't said anything has she?' Ron asked suddenly turning towards Harry with a worried look on his face. 'You don't think they've cancelled it do you?'  
  
'Ron calm down. I don't think they have. McGonagall's asked me to meet her at her office to talk about the team, you know with most of them gone and everything. I'll ask her then', Harry replied, taking the whole thing calmer than Ron had.  
  
'Right, good thinking Harry. Lucky one of us has got their head screwed on straight', Ron admitted.  
  
'Yeah, well, lucky that person's me', Harry laughed as Ron shoved him into a group of second years entering the great hall.


	8. Off quidditch, potions and revelations

Every time I close my eyes  
  
A/N: Well since I havnt updated in a while I thought I'd give you guys two chapters. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: JK owns it all, i'm just a mere mortal...

Chapter 8:  
  
'Ron, you wouldn't believe this!' Harry spat out thoroughly exhausted after he climbed through the portrait hole and spotted Ron playing a game of chess with Seamus.  
  
'What Harry? What's the emergency? Is it you know who?' Ron exclaimed standing up and nearly knocking the chess set off the small wooden table.  
  
'No Ron its not that! I'm quidditch captain!' Harry replied now panting slightly but grinning all the while.  
  
'Wha? You are? Wow... Harry... that's great! Bloody hell! When did you find out?' Ron said now in a state of shock.  
  
'Well, McGonagall told me. So my first act as quidditch captain is to hold a meeting to replace our missing team members', Harry said.  
  
'Yes, sir Captain!' Ron replied giving Harry a small salute.  
  
'Now Weasley', Harry started, adapting no doubt, Oliver Wood's tactic at running the Gryffindor quidditch team, 'tell everyone that there are tryouts on Saturday. All we need are three new chasers since we've still got Andrew Kirk and Jack Sloper for our beaters from last year. And I expect you to be there!'   
  
'Course I will Harry! Now its my turn to help decide who gets in and who doesn't', Ron said, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
'Great Harry! Congratulations!' Seamus exclaimed while picking up some of the dropped chess pieces, which were scurrying hurriedly towards the bottom of one of the couches.  
  
'Thanks Seamus', Harry said.  
  
'Hey we really should celebrate. Too bad Fred and George aren't here anymore to supply us with Butterbeer and stuff, but maybe I could owl them and see if I can sneak some in', Ron said.   
  
'Yeah good idea. Make the most of free time while we still have it', Harry replied.  
  
--------------------------  
  
'Now that we have left the serum to settle for a few days it's time to test it and see if you've learnt to follow instructions, which is one of the qualities you should have if you want to be in my N.E.W.Ts potion class next year', Snape uttered towards the end of their first Potions class after the weekend.  
  
'Now lets see', he continued and eyed every student in class who seemed to have retreated slowly underneath their desks.  
  
'Ah...Mr. Weasley, up here now!'  
  
Ron looked up from the parchment he was scribbling on and gazed around at the rest of the class. Malfoy was sniggering in the corner, whispering something to Pansy. To his right, Neville had a frightened look plastered upon his face and was gripping the side of his desk firmly.  
  
'Now Weasley now!' Snape shouted even more loudly.  
  
Feeling sick, Ron stood up then walked briskly towards the front of the room where Snape was fumbling through a few bottles containing different blue coloured liquids.  
  
'Now, if Mr. Weasley has concocted this serum properly, which I have no doubt he hasn't, the effect would be instantaneous. He would still be himself, though when asked a question he would answer as honestly as he can without reluctance', Snape explained now uncorking the bottle and walking over to Ron who had turned as white as the Hogwarts ghosts. He was certain he'd be one of them soon anyway...  
  
All eyes were on him as Snape took an eyedropper and dipped it in the potion.  
  
"Bloody Snape! Why don't I put some in his drink and see what he thinks of it!" Ron thought.  
  
With a last look as the now blurry looking class, Ron tipped his head back, let his tongue out and felt a drop of sweet tasting liquid fill his mouth. Instantly he felt an electric surge run though his body. Hesitating, he ran his right hand through his robes and thanked the high heavens that he hadn't dropped down dead like Professor Binns and not even know it.  
  
'Mr. Weasley, if you will, please state your full name', Snape asked, now retreating from Ron as if his first word would trigger an explosion.  
  
"Oh no! Don't say it!" a voice from somewhere in the back of his mind shouted.  
  
'Ronald Bilius Weasley', Ron blurted out so fast he didn't even know it came out of his own mouth.  
  
A few of the Gryffindors giggled, not a lot of them knew his middle name. The Slytherins on the other hand literally fell off their seats with laughter. Malfoy's eyes were filled with tears as he finally got up from the dungeon floor and sat back down in his seat.  
  
"Great Bilius! Look at what you've gotten yourself into this time", the back of his mind reminded him.   
  
Ron's ears turned red and he resorted to staring at the ground as if something there fascinated him.  
  
'And what do you plan on doing after you finish Hogwarts?' Snape continued ignoring the laughter behind him.  
  
Taking no notice of the voice at the back of his mind, Ron replied 'I want to be the keeper for the Chuddley Cannons.'  
  
The whole class now roared with laughter. They all knew that the Cannons were prone to losing a fair few matches (ok... maybe almost all of their matches) and, while Ron is an excellent keeper, having him in their team would certainly be no help at all.   
  
Hermione and Harry didn't join in to the laughter to Ron's relief. They stared at Snape with much disgust.   
  
'Excuse me sir', Hermione's hand shot up in the air and didn't even wait for Snape to respond, 'I'm quite sure the whole class knows how the Veritaserum Potion works now'.  
  
Snape diverted his gave from the now beetroot coloured Ron to an angry looking Hermione. To her utmost surprise, Snape gave her a forced smile, which seemed to have been because he had thought of something really sinister. They found out soon enough.  
  
'Of course Miss Granger', Snape replied. Weird of Snape to be so... nice...  
  
"Never thought I'd use the words Snape and nice in the same sentence" Hermione thought.  
  
'Although, I do have one more question to ask Mr. Weasley'.  
  
"I spoke too soon"  
  
'Ah... you don't mind do you?' Snape asked turning to Ron.  
  
'Of course I mind you great big twit!' Ron replied rudely to the class' amazement.   
  
'Great! Glad to see it's still working', Snape smiled. 'Now... Mr. Weasley, I was wondering if you could tell me if you fancy someone... anyone... say in this class perhaps?' Snape added now looking down at Hermione.  
  
"OH NO!" yelled voice in the back of Ron's mind.  
  
Both students flushed a deep crimson.  
  
'hmmineb' Ron exclaimed throwing his hands in front of his mouth. Luckily the serum seemed to be wearing off as he had control over most of his limbs.  
  
'Mr. Weasley, kindly remove your hands from your mouth and answer the question!' Snape shouted.  
  
Ron looked queasy but nodded a yes anyway.  
  
Inevitability is hard to ignore!  
  
Slowly, he took his trembling hands from his mouth and not even a second after, he heard himself say,   
  
'Hermione!'  
  
------------------ 

I've heard that clicking that little button down there makes authors write faster... why not try it out?


	9. A break up and a make up?

Every time I close my eyes  
  
A/N: Well, this chapter's kinda longer than the others cause i just got carried away... anyways i'm kinda sick right now so not sure if i can update everyday but i'll try, also i've got to go to work and i really dont want to but you gotta keep the dosh rollin'. Enjoy!

Also, thanks to the many who've reviewed... you know who you are!  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling = Owner

Chapter 9:  
  
'Harry, you've got to understand, the um... the Vertaserum Potion's effect wore off and... um... and I just said the first name that popped into my head... just happened to be Hermione...' Ron explained after they finished their horrible potions class and were walking upstairs towards Gryffindor Tower.   
  
'Yes Ron, and I think Nearly Headless Nick's head has finally fallen off', Harry laughed. 'No need to hide it from me you know, you've already confessed. Just don't worry about that now, worry about our tryouts on Saturday and hope that we've got a fair bit of talent left in Gryffindor,' he added. However clueless Harry was, he'd always seem to think of the brighter side of things... kind of...  
  
'Yeah... well... I guess. Hey so Ginny's definitely in right?' Ron asked now slightly forgetting about the incident.  
  
'Yup. But she's got to pretend to tryout anyway. The others might think its favouritism', Harry replied.  
  
'Well, it is isn't it?' Ron said laughing slightly at the thought.  
  
Harry frowned, eyed him for a bit, then smiled, 'Yes, well... no need for anyone to find out is there'.  
  
'Hey Ron!' Seamus called over Ron and Harry's laughter. 'Hermione just wanted me to tell you that she's waiting for you by the lake... I think she needs some cheering up!' he laughed slapping Dean who was standing beside him a high five.  
  
'Shut it Seamus', Ron yelled crumpling up a piece of parchment from his pocket and chucking it at him.  
  
'Ron what are you doing?' he heard a voice say from behind him. He turned around so quickly he felt like burping slugs all over again.  
  
'Why are you chucking rubbish at Seamus, you're a prefect. That's setting a bad example', Hermione went on.  
  
'Yeah... well he deserved it', Ron replied thoroughly avoiding Hermione's gaze. Luckily they were by the courtyard and he pretended to be busy watching a pair of owls pecking each other over what seemed to be a dead mouse.  
  
'And what did he do that was so deserving of that?' Hermione asked her hands suddenly crossed.  
  
'Come on guys, lets leave the lovebirds to fight. I really don't want to get in the middle of this', Harry called out to Dean and Seamus slyly grinning at Ron all the while.  
  
"I should have saved that parchment for Harry", Ron thought eyeing his seemingly best friend as he and the two Gryffindor boys climbed the staircase still smiling.  
  
He turned his attention back to Hermione who was eyeing him tensely.  
  
'Hey 'Mione so... where'd you come from?' Ron asked equally apprehensive as if he'd just seen her.  
  
'Ron... if you didn't notice I was at potions', Hermione replied eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
'Yeah course I did... point being?' he said pretending he didn't understand... its so hard being him.  
  
'Fine Ron. Why do you have to be such a... such a git!' and with that she turned around and followed the Gryffindor boys upstairs.  
  
'Mione!' Ron called out, but to no avail.  
  
--------------------  
  
Ron's point of view  
  
Well, I've managed to avoid Hermione throughout the remaining days of this week, which was not easy I can tell you. She seemed to pop up everywhere I go. Which was not bad, at least I get to see her even if she is angry with me.  
  
Anyway, it's a Saturday and I've somehow steered clear of her again by going to the Gryffindor quidditch tryouts that our dear 'ol captain had organised. Everything went well I can say and Harry and myself were quite pleased with the results.   
  
It was nearly dusk when we decided to retreat back to the common room and get cleaned up before dinner (me and Harry were in the locker room trying to decided between Benjamin Stirk and Joshua Lambert). We approached the fat lady and gave her the password after much hassle (flubberworm) then stepped down into the warm common room. Ah... how I wanted to just grab my robes head down to the prefect's bathroom and take a long hot bath...  
  
Before I could even head up to the dormitories, I saw Ginny sitting on the couch in front of the fire, comforting someone... someone who seems to be sobbing... Hermione?!  
  
Ginny looked up at us as we walked in. Harry and myself stood motionless, sweat still dripping from our brows, our robes covered with dirt.   
  
'Krum', she mouthed and looked me straight in the eye.   
  
Steadily, I walked over to them.  
  
'Her... Hermione are you alright?' I didn't really know what to say. I mean, I've been ignoring her for the past few days but now that she's in tears I couldn't possibly just leave her... especially if it's that bloody Krum's fault that she is.  
  
Suddenly she looked up at me, I had to retreat a wee bit. Her tears were falling ever so softly down from her deep dark brown eyes. I wanted to wipe them away, but thought better of it. The look she gave me well... convinced me otherwise.   
  
'So, now you ask what's wrong! Why do you care now after what you did and if that wasn't enough avoiding me for a week! Is it because you want to 'prove' you're a good friend, or maybe because this has something to do with Viktor? Come off it Ron, I don't need your sympathy, nor do I want it!' she shouted.   
  
OUCH! Well I guess I deserved that...  
  
Looking around the Gryffindor common room I was relieved to find it quite empty due to it being dinnertime because this scene would be highly embarrassing, not that it mattered. I saw Ginny slowly stand up and gestured for me to go on and talk to Hermione... yeah, like that little outburst didn't discourage me one bit.  
  
'No Ginny, you stay', Hermione cried turning towards Ginny.  
  
Ginny gave her a sort of feeble smile looked at me and widened her eyes as if telling me to try again.  
  
I backed up and shook my head, too scared to say anything... it might prompt Hermione to yell at me... again.  
  
Then, Hermione started sobbing again, both her hands covering her face. Ginny gestured to a wet and crumpled piece of parchment sitting on the centre table. I gazed over at it and suddenly I felt my blood boil. That damn Krum had no right to do this to her...  
  
_Dear Hermione,   
  
How are you there at Hogwarts? I hope you are fine.  
  
Well, there is really no easier way to say this so here goes... I do not think our relationship is turning out for the best. We are so far from each other and I feel like I'm being tied down because of it. I had no intention of ending it this way but I had no other choice. You have got to know that I'm doing this for the betterment of both of us. I hope you understand, and hope we can still keep in touch.  
  
Good bye Hermione, remember that I'll always love you.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Viktor  
_  
Swiftly, I directed my gaze back to Hermione who was still sitting on the couch weeping, the hesitant feeling I had before left me in an instant. Standing there looking down at her crying figure, I just wanted to grab her body and hold it forever... or until she stops crying anyway.  
  
I sat down in the vacant seat on the other side of the couch. Outside, the heavens opened in an outburst of rain. Each drop fell heavily upon the tower windows which, (along with the warm fire and the comfy couches) made for a comfortable romantic setting... well, of course I wasn't thinking about that, just happened to cross my mind.  
  
'Hermione...' I started again, slowly moving towards the sobbing figure.  
  
'Ron, please, just... just go. Apart from Viktor you're really the last person I'd like to talk to right now', she sniffed.   
  
Again with the heart breaking words!  
  
I looked to Ginny for support and she nodded.  
  
Standing up she exclaimed, 'Hermione sorry I have to do this but... I just have to... um... Harry said he's starving. Lets go Harry', she added. He ran over to him grabbed hold of his sleeve and pulled him towards the fat lady. Poor Harry, didn't even get to have a say in the whole situation.  
  
Anyway, back to the crisis at hand.  
  
At first there was silence between us, apart from Hermione's sobbing and the pounding rain outside.  
  
'Look Hermione, can you just listen to what I have to say?' I said, finally plucking up the courage to talk to her.  
  
'What makes you think that I'd listen to you?' her voice was soft but she looked at me with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
'Because I know you're not really as angry at me as you're fronting', I really had no idea if this was true, but it was the only idea I had.  
  
'And... even if your not going to listen... I just want to say... well... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did... for... for ignoring you and I'm... I'm sorry for what Krum... for what Krum did...' great! I blurted everything out... might as well have said I loved her and get it over with... like the chance of Snape at a wedding... it'll never happen.  
  
I waited for a reply and when I didn't get any (which was what I had expected anyway) I gradually stood up and headed for the stairs to the dormitory. But before I could even take one step forward she grabbed my hand and whispered 'no, Ron, please... I... I'm sorry... don't... don't leave'.   
  
I was speechless, didn't know what to say really. Girls are so confusing, first they tell you to go away and when you do finally start to leave; they don't want you to go. Really, I wish I hadn't realized Hermione was a girl in fourth year so we didn't need to have this conversation (just kidding, do you think I hadn't realized Hermione was a girl before fourth year?), but who's complaining, she's holding on to my hand right?  
  
I turned back round and came face to face with those dark brown eyes and this big heavy load just lifted off me, then I realized that she just asked me to say! Oh no! This is not a good time for those hormones to act up...  
  
For the first time since the end of last year, she gave me a warm smile, her tears reflecting the fireplace light. She just looked... unexplainable. Again I fought off the urge of kissing her right then and there. What would anybody coming through the portrait hole think of me snogging one of my best friends... not that I cared, but think of the torture!  
  
'Ron, your right...' wait did she just say I was right?!  
  
'Hermione...'  
  
'No Ron, look... this whole Viktor thing just went out of proportion and it's kind of like... like I was taking out my anger on you. You know? I'm sorry'  
  
Oh hell! What am I suppose to say to that?  
  
'It's... alright 'Mione. There's... there's no need to apologise. I guess I deserved some of the things thrown my way, anyways'.  
  
Again, an awkward silence surrounded both of us. I tried to look busy and looked towards the fireplace. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her looking at me. Oh... think up a conversation quick!  
  
'Um... so what did Krum say?' oops wrong question...   
  
She wiped away a stray tear and answered 'he... he broke up with me. Said that he felt our long distance relationship was going nowhere and he was being tied down. I guess that means he found someone else', pause. Then '... Ron... what is wrong with me? I mean... what do guys want in a girl? Am I not intelligent enough? Or maybe I'm just not pretty enough for him...'  
  
'Um...'  
  
She turned to look at me, the expression on her face told me that her heart was slowly breaking into little pieces. Her eyes were downcast and the smile she had before had vanished. I had to mend it somehow... even if it was just temporarily.   
  
As much as it would turn my face beetroot red to say this... I had to. 'Hermione... I may not be an expert at this sort of stuff but just to let you know, there's nothing wrong with you! Although, I'm sure there's something wrong with that git. I mean he dumped you didn't he? He must have been hit with one too many bludgers'  
  
She laughed at this.   
  
'... and... and of course your beautiful... and, and intelligent and I'm sure Krum's now in his hotel room going 'vy did I lif hermioniny'... I know I would... I mean if I had you that is... not that I would want to... oh... not that I won't want to, but the point is...' I let out a deep sigh 'there are plenty more stars out there... just have to wait for the one that can make your dreams come true' Wow! That was a mouthful!  
  
She smiled 'but you know what... I love him... well I thought I did...'   
  
'Hermione, trust me... sometimes love means... having to sacrifice your happiness for the one you love,' yeah... so true. I looked towards the ground to avoid her gaze just in case she catches on.  
  
'That was beautiful Ron. Where did you learn all that stuff? And you said you weren't an expert', she beamed.   
  
She punched me playfully on the stomach and I felt my insides lurch. Her gaze was on me again and she was still smiling, looking up at me through her lashes... wow! Did somebody put a heating charm in the common room or something cause its getting kinda hot in here.   
  
I laughed nervously. The room swirled in a blur of colours, my stomach felt like it was going to withdraw some of the snacks I had earlier on. Maybe I was sick.   
  
'Ron are you alright?' Hermione asked still with that cute grin. She came closer and placed her hand on my forehead. 'You're looking a bit... red'.  
  
If I looked edgy beforehand you should see me now. She was so close I didn't know what to do. I sat on both my hands in order to avoid doing something I'd regret later on...   
  
After scanning the room widely for help, I finally looked towards Hermione again. She still had that smile on her lips, the slowly burning light from the embers of the fireplace dancing like a silhouette on her face. Geez, I wished I had taken that shower in advance.   
  
As she came even closer, I felt a lump form at the back of my throat. This is so not the time... she's vulnerable. I don't want to take advantage of this moment...  
  
'Um... you know what Hermione yeah... I kinda feel sick. Maybe I should see Madam Pomfrey, like now... cause you know, don't really want you to catch on... I mean catch it...' I cried in a high-pitched voice as I shot up from the couch and stood there uncomfortably.   
  
She looked up at me, one eyebrow raised in confusion.   
  
'Ron', she exclaimed.  
  
I backed up towards the portrait hole still looking at her uneasily.   
  
'Um... yeah, Hermione, I'll see you later alright?' I said almost tripping over some stray Transfiguration books scattered on the floor.  
  
'Ron!' I heard her shout as I exited the tower and headed for... I have no idea where.  
  
Well, as you guys can see, I'm not good with confrontations, especially relating to Hermione, mushy stuff or Hermione and mushy stuff. I've kinda realised that I'm continuously running away from my problems... great! Give me a big hairy spider over confronting Hermione with my feelings any day. 

---------

I know Ron isn't really being brave about his whole thing but i'm kinda making way for some dramatics comming up... Oh, next chappie... someone's getting married!

One more note, sorry if there are any mistakes in this chappie, its just been a long day :).

Review! Review! Review! "Breaks into a song" Review! Review!


	10. My bestfriend's brother's wedding

Every time I close my eyes  
  
A/N: Hey readers... i'm really psyched about the response from you guys, and thanks but i'm still feeling sick cause it's winter here and its freggin' freezing! Anyway... this chap is a bit short but i've got a day off work tom so i can write more chapters (unless i spend my whole afternoon building my HP lego set :) ).  
  
oh... by the way... figgiesblazin i did not start with another name nd if anybody reading this thinks it sound like their fic... i'm sorry but i assure you i dnt copy (xcept 4m J.K of course lolz)... i made it all up! ;)  
  
Thanks to BrokenRain for emailing me directly when the review thing wasnt working... nd worry i don't mind at all!.  
  
Thanks to all who've reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: Well... no need to explain. Youz all know that J.K owns all this and I own jack-nothing!  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Ron descended the Gryffindor boys' staircase to find the common room empty and dimly lit. A figure stood by the fireplace, her bushy hair uncombed probably because she had just gotten out of bed.   
  
'Mione, what are you doing up so late?' Ron asked groggily still wiping the sleep from his eyes.   
  
'Glad you could make it Ronald', Hermione said in a husky sort of voice.  
  
Hold up! What was he doing down there? And what is up with Hermione's voice?  
  
'Why don't you come over here Ron?' she said again. As she stepped out of the shadows, Ron noticed she was wearing blue pyjama bottoms and a white tank top. Hot!   
  
'Um... Hermione...' Ron started obviously quite confused.  
  
'Ron... shush...' Hermione responded now standing in front of him her finger on Ron's lips signalling him to stop talking.  
  
'I've been waiting for this moment for so long, don't ruin it...' she added.  
  
Their faces were so close that Ron can smell the scent of her hair and feel her breath on his face. Just a bit closer and their lips would meet...  
  
'Ouch hey!' Ron shouted as something large and soft collided with his face.  
  
'Hey Ron! Get any action last night?' Harry yelled from somewhere in the distance.  
  
'What', Ron exclaimed opening his eyes only to find he was back in bed staring at a smiling Harry hovering beside his bed. Outside, the weather was still gloomy and it looked like the first few batches of snow had fallen overnight.   
  
'How did it go last night? Didn't have a chance to talk to you cause you know... you came in a bit late', Harry said clearly trying to stop the smile forming on his face.  
  
'Harry what? Oh, great thanks a lot! You've just ruined what would probably have been the best dream of my life'.  
  
'Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning', Dean stated, coming out of the bathroom and settling on the end of his bed still in his pyjamas.   
  
'I haven't even gotten up yet. More like someone got hit on the face this morning', Ron replied tossing the pillow back to an unsuspecting Harry.  
  
'He's just a bit temperamental because I ruined his dream of Hermione', Harry snorted.  
  
'Ah... but of course', Seamus suddenly replied pulling open his four poster curtains and sitting up in bed.  
  
'Wha... why do you guys just pop up all of a sudden?! Don't any of you have something better to do with your Sunday morning?' Ron asked clearly irritated and rubbing his eyes.  
  
'This is the 'something better' we're doing. If it wasn't for you we'd still be sleeping', Seamus replied now lying on his front.  
  
'Yeah, well, you guys better go back to sleep then cause I'm going downstairs', Ron answered sliding out of bed and moving towards the bathroom door.  
  
'Oh come on Ron, your such a spoil sport!' Seamus yelled over the sound of Ron slamming the bathroom door shut.  
  
---------------  
  
'You're right Hermione he is a great big prat', Ginny said during breakfast after Hermione had explained to her what had happened yesterday after Harry and Ginny had left.  
  
'Ginny I don't know what to do. I've been trying to hint to him that... well... you know... I fancy him', at these words her cheeks flushed slightly, 'but he's just not getting it. What is wrong with him? How do you get him to pay attention', Hermione asked now buttering her toast a bit too furiously causing it to break into little bits in her hands.  
  
'It's easy just mention either food, quidditch or Hermione and he'll do whatever you ask', Ginny replied laughing and shaking her head.  
  
'Well Ginny I'm the real thing but he still doesn't seem to pay me much heed', Hermione sighed.   
  
'Yeah, well, it's because you are the real thing that's making him act all weird. You've got to remember that he hasn't been with a girl before so he doesn't really know much about how to act when things start to happen. Just give him time', Ginny replied.  
  
They didn't speak for a few minutes afterwards, just ate the delicious selection of breakfast meals on the table.  
  
'You know Ginny never in my wildest dreams would I have guessed that I'd fall for you brother', Hermione started. 'I mean he's totally the opposite of what I dreamt my ideal guy to be. He's obnoxious, childish, irresponsible and well... he's not actually the brightest guy around'.  
  
'Well, that's what makes your relationship special Hermione. And you know what they say... sometimes, on a way to a dream, you get lost and find a better one', Ginny replied casually patting Hermione's shoulder and nodding in a you-know-what-I-mean way.  
  
This got Hermione thinking and just as she had drifted off into a daydream something dropped on the table in the middle of her and Ginny.  
  
'Oh... it's a letter from mum', Ginny said surprised.  
  
She tore open the envelope revealing an old tattered looking parchment with black inky handwriting.  
  
'What is it?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Oh my goodness!' Ginny replied looking at Hermione with wide opened eyes.  
  
----------------------  
  
'Harry if you're going to act like that all day today I'm not going to talk tactics with you for our first match', Ron said as he and Harry descended the staircase to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
'I'm sorry Ron its just too much of a laugh to let it go just yet', Harry replied laughing wholeheartedly. 'I mean you actually ran out on her after she practically threw herself at you?'  
  
'She didn't throw herself at me. Hermione would never have done that. She'd think its too... what's the word... 'slutty'?' Ron smiled. 'And anyway you know what the reason is don't you? Girls can't resist the Weasley charm', he added smiling mischievously.  
  
Harry gave out a forced laugh.  
  
'What? Name me one girl who can?' Ron replied one eyebrow raised.  
  
'Oh Ron believe me I can name more than one. But for now how bout professor Beau?' Harry asked smiling and pointing to the teacher entering the Great Hall.  
  
Both boys sighed and looked on dreamily as professor Beau took her seat at the staff table.   
  
'Yeah... well she's an exception', Ron replied, he and Harry crossing the hall towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
'Ron! Hey Ron! Mum just sent us a letter and... well... just read it!' Ginny yelled running up to him looking shocked, Hermione right behind her. She thrust the piece of parchment to him quickly and stood there watching his reaction.  
  
'Alright Ginny...' Ron replied slightly confused. He unfolded the letter and read it out loud so that Harry could hear.  
  
Dear Ron and Ginny,  
  
Well how are you kids doing at school? I do hope everything is splendid. Ron, I haven't gotten a single letter from Hogwarts as of yet so I assume you're not getting into any sort of trouble (which I am proud of) either that or the owls delivering the mails have gotten lost and the letters are accumulating at some poor muggle's house. Although, I talked to professor Dumbledore and he had assured me this was not the case.   
  
'Good grief mum, must you go on in your letters about nonsense?' Ron said to nobody in particular. Also, Ginny, it's so lovely to hear from you and I'm also proud that you are excelling well.  
  
But anyway that is not the reason I wrote. I guess I was just blubbering on because it's so exciting! Remember the girl that Bill has told us about? The one he met in France? Well... they're getting married! Isn't that great? He decided to have it at Christmas so that you kids (with Harry and Hermione of course) can come and also help prepare! I'll send you some more details in a few days time. I'm sorry but I have to now, guests are coming in a few weeks time so I have to clean the house.   
  
Take care. Your father and I love you both. Send our love to Harry and Hermione. See you in two weeks.  
  
Mum  
  
Ps. Ron, don't get Harry into any trouble.  
  
Pps. Hermione, watch Ron for me and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble.  
  
'Wow!' Ron exclaimed bewilderedly still staring at the letter. 'I wouldn't have thought...'  
  
'Yes Ron... you wouldn't have thought', Harry said smiling at the unfolded crumpled piece of old parchment thinking (and no doubt the others too) who this mystery girl could be...  
  
----------  
  
Right... well i know its a bit sudden but there's got to be a place and a time. Up coming chapters will be so much fun to write!  
  
By the way... do you guys think you know who this mystery lady is? I'm not saying that she's already in the story cause she may not be... stay tuned to find out... (nd maybe reviewing would help a bit) 


	11. Full house

Every time I close my eyes  
  
A/N: Soooo... sorry... you can curse at me now! This chap took long cause i was busy and I cannot possibly submit a chappie that is not good enough for you guys. I'll try better next time... thanks for being patient.  
  
Disclaimer: Rowling: 1) A person who has impossible talent not of this world 2) Author of Harry Potter series.   
  
Chapter 10:  
  
"Oh no! How did I get into this mess?!" Ron asked himself as he took a seat on the cold stairs by the back door.  
  
He had only been at the burrow for a few hours and he's already been hit with bad news.  
  
'Stupid Fred and George', Ron mumbled moving some snow with the tip of his shoe revealing some ugly brown grass. 'Why did I have to say yes...?'  
  
- A few hours earlier -   
  
'Hello little brother'  
  
'Haven't seen you in a while', Fred and George greeted Ron as his dropped his bag on his - oddly clean - bedroom floor after avoiding the mob of his slowly increasing extended relatives downstairs.   
  
'Ah... hey Fred, hey George', Ron answered back despairingly now slowly unpacking the few belongings he had brought back to the burrow.  
  
'Um... I wouldn't do that if I were you', Fred smiled watching Ron put away his only pair of Chuddley Cannons underwear.  
  
'Why not?' Ron replied, freezing mid-motion and eyeing Fred and George suspiciously.  
  
'Oh... well... nothing really. Unless you want uncle Cyrus and his family to die laughing if they see that' George butted in, also that familiar grin plastered to his face.  
  
'What?! They're coming early? So where am I and Harry going to sleep then?' Ron complained.  
  
Fred and George didn't budge, their smile still intact, their bodies leaning on either side of the doorframe.   
  
'Ronnikins why don't we show you to your room', Fred gestured to Ron and guided him towards the twins' old room. Ron just rolled his eyes, sighed and, dragging his somewhat weightless bag, followed. There was really nothing he could do about it.  
  
The twins' room was, luckily, not what it had looked like when they had lived there. There were still bits and pieces of stains and burns visible from the various experiments they had concocted throughout the years but, seeing as Mrs. Weasley had done so well in cleaning the whole house for the wedding, it was hardly noticeable. On the far left-hand side of the room, two undersized bunk beds had been erected to hold the four boys.  
  
'What is that?' Ron asked eyes furrowed in confusion, looking towards the beds.  
  
'Those my dear brother are called bunk beds. Muggle invention. You see, what happens is one person sleeps on the top while the other on the bottom bed', Fred answered sitting himself on one of the bottom bunk beds.  
  
'Suppose muggles were trying to save space for sleeping or something', George added leaning on a freshly painted bedpost.   
  
'Right... so they expect us to sleep on those?' Ron asked, still not satisfied with their explanation.  
  
'Yes, well unless you want to join the rest of our relatives and sleep outside in a tent. Suppose it'd be better though. Me and Fred went into one this morning and the kitchen looked nicer than ours! We could probably have our own bedroom in there', George stated shifting his gaze towards the window.  
  
'So, I guess I should check it out then. Um... where are the girls sleeping?' Ron asked. He turned away from the twins when he realised he was flushing slightly.  
  
The twins let out a snort of laughter 'Yeah... the girls are sleeping in Ginny's room Ron. I guess you know where that is if ever you need to go there'.  
  
'What is that suppose to mean?' Ron asked as he started to leave for downstairs.  
  
'Nothing...' the twins said in unison, looking innocent. 'Oh wait Ron, before you go... we need to tell you something'.  
  
'Hey guys. Oh sorry Ron. You know you really shouldn't stand right in front of a door like that, you could get hurt', Harry smiled arriving from the racket downstairs and opening the bedroom door on Ron's face. 'Oh and I wouldn't go down there if I were you. Your relatives are going crazy', Harry added now wiping some stray lipstick from his face and straightening his jumper.  
  
'Great! Both of you are here. George and myself have got something to tell you', Fred said getting up from the bunk and moving towards Ron and Harry. 'George'  
  
'We decided that since our dear ol' brother is getting married we should do something special for him'.  
  
'And since your as good as family Harry, we decided you should be in this too'  
  
'Oh no! This isn't one of your 'good ideas' now is it?' Ron asked shaking his head.  
  
'Of course it is! If it's a good idea, it's a Weasley! That's actually our motto', Fred and George smiled, then continued.  
  
'WE are going to perform for them... actually... we're going to sing'.  
  
'Sing!?' Harry and Ron cried out.  
  
'But I can't sing!', Harry blurted out, all the colour drained from his face.  
  
'YOU don't have to sing much Harry, just have to play an instrument. Don't look so worried we'll magic it to look like you are playing... its really Ron who should be bothered. Look Ronnie, it was an anonymous vote... We're sorry but you're the lead singer'.  
  
-------------  
  
'NO... no way, I'm not going to do it!' Ron yelled for the tenth time, pacing the twins' room agitatedly and constantly staring at Fred and George's grinning faces.  
  
'Come on Ron you have to do it. It's Bill's wedding, we owe it to him really. Look, it's not that bad, Harry, Fred and I will be on stage too'  
  
'But YOU don't have to sing! If you think its not that bad, why don't you do it then', Ron replied furiously now red in the face.  
  
'Because we already voted on it', the twins replied with a smirk.  
  
Ron let out a frustrated sigh and after much deliberation, finally gave up.  
  
'Alright fine! But I'm using a singing charm'.  
  
'Great!' Fred, George and Harry cheered and each clapped Ron on the back.  
  
'What are we going to sing anyway', Ron asked in a defeated sort of voice.  
  
'Well... apparently, Bill's fiancée's mother is a muggle so Bill thought it best to sing a muggle song to impress her', Fred replied, slightly pouting and shaking his head.  
  
'But I don't know any muggle songs, and what do you mean by 'apparently'? Haven't you met his fiancée yet?' Ron asked, bewildered.  
  
'No. I think she's suppose to make a big entrance later tonight at dinner', George replied drifting off into a daydream.  
  
'Right, well, have you guys though of a song yet?'  
  
'Yes. Harry, you might know this song. I think it's called 'Every time I close my eyes' by some muggle singer', Fred said while looking at George weirdly as if he'd been doing something disapproving.  
  
'Oh, yeah... I know that one', Harry replied, his face lighting up.  
  
'Yeah, we'll practice it soon, right. And Harry, you're going to play the... what do you call it? Saxomotone?'   
  
'Great! The Sax... really romantic', Harry said smiling mischievously.   
  
'Right, thanks Harry, and George will be playing the electric guitar and yours truly would be playing the drums'.  
  
'Ok... is that it then? Cause if you two don't have any other surprises in store for me I'm just gonna go downstairs and think about what I'd just agreed to', Ron said reaching for the door knob for the second time that night.  
  
'No, I think that's it... George?'  
  
'Yes, I think that's it Fred'.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, heading downstairs completely forgetting (or maybe avoiding) Harry's warning of rowdy family members and increasing relatives.  
  
-------  
  
Present time  
  
'Ron! Ronald where are you?' Mrs. Weasley called from inside the kitchen, her voice echoing, most likely, up till the top of Stoatshead hill.  
  
'Yes mum, I'm out hear', Ron answered but not with so much... voice...  
  
'Ron, what are you doing out here in the cold', she asked opening the door to see the back of a shivering Ron sitting on the cold hard stairs.   
  
'Just thinking... Mum, I really don't want to go in there right now', he said looking up at his red faced mother.  
  
'Oh, don't be silly Ron, your uncle Cyrus and his family just arrived, why don't you go and say hello. Come on', she said gesturing for him to come inside.  
  
Thinking twice about it, he quickly decided to go inside to face his relatives than freeze outside and become an ice sculpture for Bill and his 'fiancée's' wedding. Standing up, he stole a quick look inside through the open backdoor, wiped the excess snow from his pants and finally made his way into the house of horror... for a while anyway... 


End file.
